Sneak Attack Training
by djlee6
Summary: Black Star has been practicing sneaking on Tsubaki to hone his skills. What happens when one day, Tsubaki has company? Tsubaki/Black Star...Black Star/FEM Chrona...oneshot


okay...another pairing that's not too popular but I had to give it a try lol

this is a blackstar/chrona pairing

now normally i flip a coin to determine chrona's gender for a fic, but for this idea...the FemChrona thing just sounded like it'd work a bit better plus the way he was nuts over naked tsubaki...yeah i think that he may lean a little more towards women...lol

anyway enjoy

Black Star POV

The whole deal with the kishin has been over forever, but time passes quickly when you're working to surpass god!

Chrona still hangs around with us. She's come out of her shell a lot, which is nice because all of that crouching behind Maka was starting to annoy me. I mean, Maka may be a good fighter, but she's nothing compared to yours truly! If Chrona needs someone to protect her, she should ask the man who will one day be god! No one messes with a god!

But whatever. As long as she knows that she doesn't need to be so afraid of us anymore.

Actually, I had to learn how to act around her. Even if Chrona knows not to be afraid of me, the power of my awesome voice is too much for her sometimes, so I have to use my assassination voice so she doesn't get too worked up or stressed out or whatever that reaction is. Sure, at first when Tsubaki asked me to "tone it down", I didn't get what she meant, but I'd do anything for a friend, so no big deal.

Actually, it ended up working out nicely. Keeping a little quieter for Chrona helped with my training. Tsubaki had always told me I seem to yell out stuff without thinking and it was always giving me away. Not good when you want to surpass god. The more I hung around Chrona, the more mindful I was about what volume I was speaking in.

And that meant that I can now sneak up on Tsubaki anytime I want. I've been able to see her in the open bath plenty of times. Go on and call me perverted. I'm not a pervert. I'll be god one day! I appreciate all people and all forms...I just really like to appreciate the female form.

And I was on my way to now, actually.

I climbed up the wall, being sure to mask myself. As I reached the top I grinned to myself and lifted my head just enough to look over the wall, being sure my footing on the rock was stable. I expected to see the fimiliar form of Tsubaki. But instead of long black hair, I was greeted with uneven pink.

Oh, shit! Chrona!

Her back was turned to me, but I felt blood start to trickle from my nose. Her curves reminded me a lot of Tsubaki's but she was paler and looked like she'd be easy to just pin down do whatever you wanted.

Whereas with Tsubaki, I knew she always had some kind of weapon to throw at me.

"Hey, Chrona," I recognized that voice. Tsubaki just came towards Chrona with her towel still around her as she made her way to the pinkette.

"H-hey, Tsubaki-kun," If Chrona hadn't been holding her towel in front of her, I'm sure she would have grabbed at her right arm out of habit. "Thank you for showing me this place...You didn't have to...There's showers at the Academy..." Which was true. They were usually for people done with training or a fight that needed to wash up before going back to class, but sometimes the staff used them too when they were staying at the school helping Shinigami-sama with something.

"Yeah, but this is a lot more relaxing, and I know that being new to all this is stressing you out," Even from her, I could see their expressions: Tsubaki had that same heartwarming wmile she always did and Chrona gave her a small smile back, a light pink blush on her cheeks that matched her hair perfectly.

"Thank you,"

After that they began talking about school stuff, missions, the last party Kid had thrown, the next party Kid would throw (seriously he loves parties), and some other stuff. I was only half listening to all of it, more distracted by the way they had both slipped into the water and set the towels on the rock surface. Every time I came her, Tsubaki was alone. Seeing her with someone else...another girl...both of them naked and glistening in the water...

I felt some blood trickle from my nose but didn't dare wipe it away. I didn't want to miss a second.

They were washing up as they spoke, but then Tsubaki noticed Chrona washing her shoulders and smiled. "I can wash your back if you want," Damnitt, Tsubaki.

Chrona looked like she was going to say no, but Tsubaki already had the sponge from her and began washing her. The water was high, so I could only see the top of Tsubaki's breasts, but I turned my attention to Chrona, not sure if I'd ever see her naked again. I was a little frustrated that even though she had her hands over her chest and so I couldn't really see anything. Still, it was arousing to see Tsubaki's hands on her, Chrona beginning to relax and sigh softly.

Course my enjoyment was short.

"DAMNITT, PERVERT! QUIT LOOKING AT CHRONA! YOU'VE GOT YOUR OWN BITCH!" Stupid Ragnorak popped out and outted my posistion. How long did he know I was watching?

Chrona and Tsubaki quickly turned and saw me, Chrona looking terrified and Tsubaki pissed.

"DAMNITT BLACKSTAR!"

Before I could apologize I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and everything went black.

Damn.

okay, love it? hate it?

plz review 


End file.
